Fraudulent Gain
by JasmineRobotnik
Summary: A romance between Dr. Eggman and Jasmine as they collect the 7 chaos emeralds to unlock a secret power to take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night is still despite the wind silently dancing across the starry sky. Although Jasmine's window was open not even a breeze came through.Who was laying in her bed wide awake in the pitch darkness. Not even the red letters of the alarm clock were present; due to the fact she had covered them up with a t-shirt she originally had on when she went to bed. Jasmine cant have any kind of light in her room when she is sleeping. It distracts her too much, even a small charging light on a cell phone bugs the hell out of her. Even though there is no light; she still cant sleep. Something is just bothering her, she just can't figure out what it is. She just has a bad feeling lingering inside her.

 _Jasmine just stop it,_ she tells herself, _you're just paranoid; I'm sure everything is fine. Everything will be ok when you wake up. Just go to sleep._

She then lets out a long yawn. And after a hour of fighting with her own thoughts, she eventually fell asleep.

Dawn eventually peeks through Jasmine's windows, but it did not bother her since she was hiding under the covers. She was not a early riser. She enjoyed _her_ sleep and did not get up until around 11:30. Eventually getting out of bed she does her regular morning routine, and as much as she wanted to stay in her pj pants; she knew she needed to get dressed. It's almost afternoon after all. Slipping on her clothes and fixing up her short bob hair, that feeling she had last night crept up on her again.

"Ok, seriously. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG STOP BEING PARANOID. YOU HAVE NO RHYME OR REASON TO BE RIGHT NOW, GOTTA STOP IT!" Jasmine told herself as she looks sternly into the mirror.

After having a mini battle with herself, she calms down and heads down to the Main control room. Jasmine always looks forward to see Eggman. He was her best friend and her secret love interest. She fears that she would scare him off, or she would get in the way of his work. She feels she just can't help herself; especially if you're in love.

The door slides open, Jasmine walks inside and sees Eggman has his back to her.

"Finally decided to come down, Jazzy?" Eggman spins his chair around to look at her.

"I hope you rested well?" He lets out a unsettling smile. The way he held his almost-snarl made Jasmine extremely uncomfortable. Which was odd as his smiles always made her happy. Brushing it off and thinking it was nothing she smiles back.

"I sure did, Eggy. I did have a hard time falling asleep-"

Eggman interrupts her, "Why so? Were egg- my mechs being too loud?"

"Oh, no. I just couldn't fall asleep. Had a lot on my mind, just petty stuff. Nothing to fuss over."

Eggman shrugs and turns his chair back around to continue his work.

"Alrighty; if you say so. To be honest. I didn't sleep well last night, I was too busy."

Jasmine walks over to Eggman and places her hands on his shoulders. She was dwarfed by his size.

"I don't like it when you work so late. It makes you so tired and unfocused when you go and fight Sonic.."

Placing his hand on hers; looking back at her. A rush of adrenaline goes to Jasmine's heart. She stares at him back. Wanting to kiss him. Looking into his eyes she notices something is a bit... off. They are _his_ eyes, but they don't _feel_ like them. Giving him a hug instead; his mustache tickles her cheeks. Jasmine lets go and Eggman's eyes are wide with surprise.

"What was that for, Jazzy?"

Jasmine blushes a little bit. And scratches her head.

"I uh… uh…. Just wanted to give you a hug… that's all."

Eggman stands up from his chair and holds onto jasmine's arms. Looking at her dead in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Jazzy. I know the truth. I know how you feel."

Jasmine tries to look away, but she does not want to. She wraps her arms around him afraid she might fall from swooning. Eggman loosens his grip on her arms and holds onto her. Her face is buried in his chest. It's very warm, she could almost fall asleep right there.

Eggman chuckles, "Looks like someone needs a nap."

Jasmine glances upwards with a look of disbelief.

"I _just_ got up and it's only noon." She steps away from Him and stands up straight, "Besides, I have a chaos emerald to find-"

"There is no need to worry about that. I already have it" Eggman interrupts her yet again.

He lifts up a silver emerald from a hidden drawer; and flaunts it in her direction.

"I found it last night. It was a pain to get I must say. Silly me almost dropped it in a lava pit"

Eggman laughs at himself and sits back down in his chair.

Jasmine smiles.

"Ya that would of been bad if we lost one of the seven Chaos Emeralds in a pool of lava... but I don't think lava would be able to destroy such a powerful gem like that. Could it?"

Eggman leans back and lets out a sigh.

"I do not know, but I do not want to go try it out either. It'd be too risky. Besides I need the emeralds for my next project. We only have three more to go, so we best keep searching for them."

Jasmine steps forward

"then I shall get started right away!"

Beginning to walk out the door. She was stopped by the door shutting in front of her. She motions her arms in a " _what the hell"_ motion. Looking back at Eggman, with a little frustration.

" OK, do you want the damn emeralds or not?"

Eggman while typing in something gives his reason

" I already have search teams looking for them. So you and I can spend some time with each other"

Eggman hits the Enter key on his computer and gets up from his chair. Walks over to Jasmine and takes her hand.

" let's go somewhere, where would you like to go jazzy?

Jasmine flinches

" who are you and what have you done with Ivo Robotnik?"

This was out of character for Eggman. Jasmine had a few hints that Eggman had a thing for her. But she knew he wouldn't just openly ask her out on a date like that. Or would he. He has charmed her once before. He gave her some flowers and a stuffed bear on her birthday a few months ago. So I guess this was the next step he wanted to take. Jasmine smiles

" I don't care where we go. Even if we stay here. I don't care"

Eggman chuckles.

" that's one of the things I like about you. You're not a very picky person. "

Jasmine and Eggman leave the main control room. And they head towards the main doors that leads to the outside of " Wood Zone"

" I figured we could just take a nice stroll outside. And just have a conversation."

Eggman looks at Jasmine for a moment. And takes a breath

" It is a very nice day. No blue rat in sight to pester the living hell out of me. Just me and everything else. And jazzy."

Jasmine laughs.

" oh Eggy. you are such a goof ball. I love it"

Jasmine blushes, she couldn't believe she said that.

 _How could I been so stupid. Blurting something out like that. He's gonna think im some kind of weirdo. If he doesn't already.._

Eggman laughs

" so you like a jokester hu? Well i always liked a person with a good sense of humor."

Jasmine and Eggman begin to walk down a pathway that leads into the deeper part of the wood zone. The farther they gotten the darker and darker it gotten.

" I hope you are not afraid of the dark jazzy"

Jasmine rolls her eyes.

" oh please. I live in the dark."

They both laugh it off.

Jasmine was starting to wonder why Eggman was walking Jasmine into the dark deep end into the forest for? He did say he wanted to talk. But they had been silent this whole time so far.

So what was it he wanted to talk to her for? Jasmine was egad to find out. For now all she can do. Is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking deeper into the forest Jasmine began to get suspicious of Eggman's intentions. Why was he taking her into the woods in the first place? Jasmine knew he wouldn't harm her in any way, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Jasmine felt she had held her tongue long enough; She had to say something.

" Ivo, where are you taking us? We have been walking for a while"

Eggman stops and he gazes at Jasmine.

" I apologize for being so mysterious Jazzy. I guess I just want to save it all for when I show you the this ancient text."

Jasmine's mind explodes with ideas of what this ancient text is. Could it be a riddle that opens a door to a powerful a powerful ancient curse. With all of the possibilities Jasmine was getting really excited. Its like she is playing a Zelda game in real life

" What does it say?" Jasmine says in an excited tone with her eyes as big as silver dollars.

Eggman laughs and wraps his arm around her tiny waist.

" I guess I will go ahead and tell you. From what I can understand all I need are the seven Chaos emeralds to acquire all the power of creation and destruction!"

Eggman gets all excited about telling Jasmine the news. He hugs her to death while lifting her off the ground. Jasmine is gasping for air as she struggles to speak.

" Thats wonderful, glad to hear it, please let me breathe."

Eggman finally lets her down and coughs a bit.

" Sorry I got to excited" Eggman chuckles

Jasmine was so happy to see him this excited. Then she wondered

 _Just the seven Chaos Emeralds to acquire such power? Seems like an easy ticket. he is hiding something else?_

Jasmine knew he had to be keeping something from her. What was it though. She kept asking herself whether or not if she should ask him about it, or just leave it alone and believe him. Jasmine was then suddenly startled by Eggman as he spoken when she was lost in thought

" I mean just the seven emeralds? It's just too good to be true!" he shouts with glee

Jasmine chuckles and looks up at the sky. All she saw was green and little sunlight twinkling between each leaf it reminded her of a chandelier.

" Its has to be. Just the 7 emeralds,are you sure you didn't miss anything else? "

There was a long pause basically ignoring the question afterwards. They continue their trip for a little while longer. Eggman stops at a edge of a rock wall that was completely covered in moss. Jasmine drags her hand across the moss, it felt very soft at the touch. She notices Eggman move his hand in a circular motion in a certain area of the rock wall. There was a loud thund then the earth rumbles and a secret door opens up exposing a black void. This place was giving Jasmine the chills. Eggman takes a step inside the temple and a green light comes on. Jasmine sees him holding a small lantern and we holds his massive hand to her,

" Are you coming Jas?" Eggman lets out a smile and lets out a cough.

Jasmine takes his hand and they continue on.

Jasmine takes notice of her surroundings, not only was it green due to the light, but all the moss and overgrown plants. She sees a big spider in a corner of a rock, which made her uncomfortable. Not saying a word to each other the entire way they reach a large room. The room had a large plaque in the center that was written in ancient text. And there was a rock carving of a woman that was wearing a long dress that had a rope tied around her waist, she was shoeless,and had long wavy hair. This woman was also wearing a necklace a real necklace It sat close to her collarbone and there were large brown opals around it. Jasmine looks at Eggman

" Is that what you are needing?"

Eggman nods in response " yes, that is the power I need to rule over this world. However I need the 7 emeralds to do it."

Jasmine looks at him with confusion. " then why did you bring me here? We only have two left to get."

Eggman laughs " Because I just wanted to show you something cool, I know how much you like seeing new places." Eggman lets go of her hand " Go ahead and have a look"

Jasmine walks towards the statue and wondered who she was and what power does this necklace hold. Climbing on top of the podium to get a better look at the necklace. She cringes at the site of it

 _Yuck, this necklace looks ugly. I hate opals._

Jasmine hops down not wanting to look at the necklace anymore than what she had to. She then examines the statue and admires her simple majestic beauty. The statue was pretty tall like a powerful goddess.

 _I wonder who she was in life. She must've been really important other wise nobody would of made a statue of her_

" We should get going jas, it is getting a bit late"

Jasmine was startled for she was lost in thought of this statue

" oh uhm yes, yes we should"

Jasmine walks towards Eggman in a hurry and stops really close to him. She looks into his eyes she can't really see them sense they are hidden away from his pez-nez glasses. Eggman backs off to break the bond and ushers Jasmine out of the room

" Come on Jas, lets save the gaga eyes for later I know im a rare sight to see"

The walk back to the base was a bit quicker, but it was creepy for Eggman he usually drives his machines to get around he's not used to walking around in places like this. Jasmine on the other hand enjoys this sort of thing. Jasmine was a nocturnal person she could stay up all night long if she wanted to. Jasmine looked at Eggman who kept looking over his shoulder and was really freaked out. Then there was a

 _*snap*_ near by. Eggman nearly jumped out of his skin

" WHAT WAS THAT?" Eggman looks at Jasmine

Jasmine shrugs,

" I dont know a wolf probably."

Eggman looks around paniking trying not to lose it

" wolf? Are you sure?"

Jasmine walks towards the sound of the snap. Eggman grabs her arm and pulls her to him

" where are you going? I am not going to allow you go near such beast!"

Jasmine looks at Eggman in disbelief

" really? I risk my life occasional fighting divine beasts and sometimes demons and you dont bat an eye. Then suddenly your like _DON'T TOUCH MY WI-FU_ when there is a bloody wolf?"

Eggman lets her go in embarrassment scratching the back of his neck

" um ehhh thats a good point, sorry jazzy."

Jasmine pats him on the back

" Its ok, your just scared, now I will go have a look I doubt ill find anything The wolf is more scared of us then we are it"

" Then there is no point to look now. And im NOT scared" Eggman replied. Jasmine laughs and leans in close to him

" then why are you so nerves for hu?"

Eggman ignores her remark and he continues to walk back to his base, and Jasmine follows along. It was silent for the remainer of the walk home and Jasmine lets out a huge yell scaring the living hell out of Eggman

" WHAT THE HELL JASMINE?! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Jasmine was rolling on the ground laughing.

" you should've seen your face. I been waiting to do that for a while"

Eggman picks Jasmine off the ground

" Now your going to get it… just you wait"

Jasmine places her hand off like a damsel and sighs

" oh no what's a poor girl gonna do? Somebody save me oh no…."

Eggman laughs at her little acting carrying her the rest of the way home. They finally arrived home the lights were shining very brightly. Eggman lets out of sigh of relief

" Home sweet home, now to punish you my dear"

Eggman carries Jasmine up to her bedroom, plops her down onto the bed and begins to walk out of the room. Jasmine waits for him to return, An hour goes by Jasmine gets up from her bed to see what's taking him so long, but the door was locked

" IVO YOU ASS!"

Now realizing that she was locked in her room until dawn she gets into her nightgown and slips back into her bed, curling up with her stuffed bear falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine wakes up to discover that is was 2:45 p.m. Thrusting her head back onto her groaning in disbelief. A sudden urge for water crept up in her throat. Jasmine crawls out of her bed walking zombie like towards her bathroom and fixes herself a quick glass of tap water. It tasted nasty but it fulfilled her thirst. Now that she is somewhat more awake she remembered that she was locked up in her room. She thought that surely he would of unlocked it by now.

Curiously Jasmine tested the knob to only discover that it's still stiff it wont open up.

 _That ass-wipe he forgot to unlock the door! OH he is going to hear it._

Jasmine strolled over to the window opened it as gust of wind brushed gently against her face. Taking a peek down below she judges with herself if weather or not she would be able to make the jumps down ok. Or if to jump down at all. It is a three story drop. She could easily slip n fall, and get seriously hurt or killed. Studying the windows after a little bit longer, Jasmine noticed that the window sills were large and sturdy enough for her to jump began to crawl out of her window. About half way out her heart began to race. Taking a deep breath she drops down dangling on to her window sill for a few moments before dropping down to the next window sill.

 _Heh this is not so bad, just gotta watch what i am doing._

Jasmine continued down two more times. Eventually reaching the ground. Feeling victorius of her escape she stepped backwards only to be reminded that she was barefoot when a sharp pain shot through her foot making her have a bouncing fit.

 _Ow, ow fuck, shit that hurt._

Regaining her balance and feeling embarrassed of herself she makes her way to the front entrance of the base. The doors open automatically at her approach letting her continue her journey back inside. Jasmine still ticked at Eggman she wanted to find him as soon as she could and tell him that he had forgotten her. Then she thought to herself

 _maybe he fell asleep and just forgot? He does tend to fall asleep when he works late._

Continuing her stroll down to his work station she first notices that the lighting was a bit dimmer than usual. Almost like what you would see in a haunted house attraction.

 _Maybe he is trying to save on the electric bill it has been going up for the past few months now, its about time he took my advice._

As she was walking down the halls she could her her every foot step echo which made her realize how creepily quite the place was. Eventually arriving at Eggman's lab she knocks and opens the door. Eggman's back was facing towards her, he stops working and sits up straight in a panic as if Sonic walked in.

" Is that you Jazzy?" he said in a panic

Jasmine wondered why Eggman was being so jumpy even if it was Sonic he wouldn't jump like that normally.

" yes, and you left me locked in my room! " Jasmine replied sternly as she crosses her arms.

Eggman getting up from his chair walks over to Jasmine and caresses her face, Enjoying the strokes which caused her to blush looks up at Eggman.

" My apologies my dear, I was so busy I completely forgot. But i must ask. How did you get out?"

Jasmine places her hand on Eggman's hand which was placed on her cheek

" I.. I climbed out the window" she replied

Eggman breaks the bond as he looks in the opposite direction in disbelief,

" You climbed out the window? That's like 4 stories high, you do realize that you could of fallen and gotten yourself killed?!"

Jasmine stood there dumbfounded by his words, she knew he cared about her,but he had never over reacted like this. He usually tells her to be careful next time she does it. Has Eggman developed deep feelings for her now?

" I know that Ivo but, I was mad that you left me locked up in my room."

Eggman turns to face her once again, and his face looked downhearted, he holds her tiny hands.

" I understand that dear, and I am deeply sorry for that."

Jasmine gives him a hug and buries her face in his chest. Eggman wraps his arms around her tiny body, and then begins to pet her hair.

" Don't be upset Eggy, I hate it when your unhappy"

Despite Jasmine's face being muffled he could still understand her. Eggman picks her up and holds her like a newly wed bride, Jasmine was surprised by it as she grabs on for dear life. Effman carries her back to his chair and sits down with her in his lap and continues to fondle with her hair. In that moment Jasmine felt like a cat being petted. Jasmine even wondered

 _If I had longer hair would he brush it?_

Ether way Jasmine still enjoyed the petting of her head, it put her at ease even made her feel sleepy where she let out a long yawn. In which Eggman noticed and chuckled.

" Now I think it's time for us to go back to bed, don't you think?"

Jasmine looks up and smiles

" Yes I agree, but you haven't been to sleep yet."

Eggman gets up from his chair and places Jasmine back on her feet.

"Right you are, I haven't been asleep yet and it is about time I should"

Jasmine smiles and hugs him tightly one last time telling him to sleep well. and heads back to her own bedroom where she slept for the rest of the night, but the thought of Eggman's changing behavior towards her lurked in the back of her mind, and it made her feel fuzzy inside. She did not want this feeling to go away ever. Lying in bed she had this urge to be near him all of a sudden; even wanting to kiss him. She laid awake with her little fantasy of kissing eggman for a while, eventually falling into slumber until the next morning. Jasmine's eyelids opened to the sight of red on her nightstand. Once regaining sight she realizes that the red was from a vase of red roses that Eggman left for her, and a little note that read.

Jasmine,

I still feel bad for leaving you locked up in your room, so i got you these flowers. You like Roses right?

-Eggman.

Jasmine lets out a grin and her heart felt fuzzy inside once again. She leans over to smell the flowers, she didn't want to pull her nose away from it the aroma was just to nice.

 _He is just so sweet. If only others could see him like this._

Her attention to the roses was suddenly cut short when the alarms around the base began to blare. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she heads for her bedroom door and opens it wide open. Robots fly right by her and a explosion occurs nearby. She places her arms over her head. Once putting her arms down she looks down the hall and see's GUN agents heading her way, she goes back into her room to prevent being seen, or worse captured. Listening for the footsteps they stop by her door and she hears a males voice

" I saw somebody come through here!"

And another voice which was another male " I did to. WHO EVER IS IN HERE OPEN UP THIS DOOR OR WE WILL OPEN IT FOR YOU!"

Jasmine panicked she only had seconds to think. She peeks outside, but they are out there too. She opens the window hoping it will do some good. And she stands right by where the door would open and waits. While her heart was pounding against her chest and holds her breath.

" THAT'S IT WE ARE COMING IN!"

The door slams open with a loud bang. And it falls to the ground and 3 GUN soldiers rush inside. Running to the window that was Jasmine's only open window to get out and run. She dashes out and runs as fast as she could not looking back to see if they were following her. Jasmine knew needed to find Eggman fast but he could be anywhere.

" THERE SHE IS!" a voice booms from the opposite side of her. Jasmine looks behind her. They are catching up to her

 _OH SHIT!_

Running harder and harder away Jasmine can feel her breath getting short. She is not a good runner. Not wanting to be captured was her motivation to keep running for as long as she could.

She hears gunfire and she falls to the floor to avoid from being hit. Beginning to crawl two sets of arms grab ahold of her. And they roughly pull her upwards as Jasmine struggles to get loose.

" Nice try bitch, you cant get away from us" said one of the agents

Jasmine continues to struggle, but the strength of the two men overpowered her.

" I say we take her into HQ ask her a few questions about the Doctor. Im sure she knows a thing or two"

Jasmine looks at the man

"Im not telling you fuckers anything!"

The soldiers laugh hysterically and one of them yanks at her hair causing her to yelp in pain.

" we will see about that, only one can handle so much pain until they break"

" then I guess you will have to kill me, I will never talk" Jasmine replied

" oooo what a tough one, are you really willing to give up your life for him? Women I swear… can't think for themselves. Well kiss him goodbye you are coming with us."

The soldiers being to drag her away holding a grip tight around her arms then suddenly

the sounds of gunfire boomed again and the two men fall to the ground and blood end up all over jasmine's face and clothes. Jasmine shrieks as she looks at her hands and sees the two men dead on the floor. Resting her hands down still in shock she sees one of Eggman's robots had shot at the agents. Jasmine was relieved that she had been saved almost wanted to cry in joy, but the fight is not over yet.

After regaining herself, Jasmine finally finds Eggman in his control room sending out forces to destroy any solder.

" THERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE OK Good, I need you" Eggman exclaims as he keeps typing a million codes a second.

" these fools don't know when to quit do they!" He yelled in frustration

Jasmine steps out of the way to let Eggman work and watches the other monitors and notices that a team of GUN agents was heading into the Generator room.

" IVO, they are in our Generators!"

Eggman swears under his breath and sends in a team of his own robots to eliminate the GUN agents. And more gunfire was heard over the monitors, and screams as GUN agents get gunned down by Eggman's robots one by one. Jasmine didn't want to stand around and wait for the problem to resolve, she doesn't want to be one of those people who just waits.

" Ivo is there anything I can do other than just stand here?

" I just need you to keep an eye out for anything I should know about."

Not turning around as he keeps typing up code of commands in the computer. Jasmine being a little disappointed that she couldn't go out and fight. Regardless she did what she was told without question. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the most part. Eggman kept typing and swearing under his breath. Finally having enough he sends out the "big guns". A set of robots that was two stories high arose from the ground and began to fire at the Control center of the GUN army. Glass shatters everywhere and bullet holes appear all over there vehicles making them look like swiss cheese. And blood caked the ground and walls. This went on for a few minutes more bodies and robots feel to the ground. Until they had enough and a voice shouted Over the radio intercom,

" ALL AGENTS RETREAT, I REPEAT ALL AGENTS RETREAT!"

Eggman still pissed off kept firing at them with rage which almost scared Jasmine to a degree,

" YOU COME BACK AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

All the agents retreated leaving their wounded and dead behind. Jasmine couldn't believe that they would do such a thing to their own men. To think that the common folk relied on these people just made her feel sick inside.

" _They have no idea what they are missing. Ivo as their world leader would be flawless. One day they will know, or they won't."_ Jasmine thought to herself. Then turns to Eggman in curiosity wondering what he plans to do with the bodies. Eggman looked at her as if he already knew what she was going to ask

"im going to gather them up and i will drop them off at the G. headquarters doorstep."

Eggman turns to his computer and types in a command to prepare for clean up the mess, and to repair all the damages that happened during the battle. The damages were minor but not minor enough to where they could be ignored, and all passwords were changed. Jasmine just standing around decided to pull up a map. Eggman looks at her with one of his brows risen

" Jazzy what are you up to?"

Jasmine chuckles a bit and replies without looking back at him

" Im making myself useful im looking for one of the chaos emeralds"

Jasmine zooms in on the left side of the map to a small country. It was the map of Soleanna, the city of water. Jasmine smiled she loved visiting Soleanna, especially during the " Festival of the Sun" now she has a excuse to go there and it wasn't for some silly festival. Eggman interrupts her by turning off the monitor.

" I already told you i have my robots looking for them already"

Jasmine gets a little tense and frustrated, she is sick and tired of just standing around and doing nothing

" ok that's it I HAD IT! I am getting sick and tired of just standing around and doing nothing. You took away the one thing that made me feel useful here! I am going to get that damn chaos for you weather you like it or not!" Jasmine snapped at him. Eggman's eyes gotten wide like you could see the whites at the edge of his glasses. And he takes a breath as if he wanted to say something snarky back at her. Jasmine waited for it she wanted him to say it, but it never came.

" You know what your right. Its my fault you been doing nothing lately, i took away your one job. So you may go get this emerald as you wish"

Jasmine was shocked for what she heard. He made no excuses for why he was not letting her go, and best of all he's letting her go. Jasmine looked back at Eggman and thanked him for letting her go.

" No need to thank me my dear, besides I think going outside would do you some good after being cooped up inside for a few days."

Eggman then walked over to Jasmine, took her hand and and started to pet it with his index finger.

" now you be careful and check in every now and again. Got it?"

Jasmine nods and smiles in agreement

" I always do"


	4. Chapter 4

Without a moment of rest after a rough battle Jasmine rushes up to her room to change out of her pajamas into her day clothes. Jasmine ached in a few places mostly where her hair had been pulled. That didn't stop her from being excited about her next mission, which so happened to be in Soleanna. It is her favorite location in the world; aside from wherever eggman is. Jasmine began packing what money she had into a pouch so she could buy some fresh Apples from the Market. And packed a few other things that could fit into her pouch.

Making her way into her closet she pulls out a light weight sword and brushes the dust off of it.

"It's been a while hu lil guy?" Jasmine spoke to her sword as if it were alive.

closely examining the blade to discover that it was dull. Reaching back into the closet she pulls out a slab of stone walked over to her bed to sharpen the blade. As she sharpens the blade she thinks about where the chaos emerald could be. Being her luck it be in some child's toy box. Or even worse in the castle with the princess. If that was the case she would have to break into the castle and that would be hard for her to do alone, unless she had " Metal Sonic" with her.

The sword now nice and sharp at last, Jasmine slid the sword back into its sheath as well started to make her way to the warehouse. A few Egg Pawns pranced by as she walked down the halls. She could hear machinery throughout the facility as she got closer to the warehouse. Finally arriving she opens up the large doors and walked inside. The room was poorly lit so she had to be a little extra cautious when navigating her way through. Finally reaching the container that metal was held in she punches in the password _N142006._ And with a hiss the door slowly opens up to only reveal a empty container. Jasmine's inner record player scratched.

 _What? Wh- where is he?_

Jasmine double checking the container to make sure that it was indeed Metals. To no surprise it was; Metal was just gone. This concerned Jasmine greatly, Not lingering around any longer he leaves the warehouse in a hurry tripping over a wire along the way with a quick recovery. Jasmine knew the only person who would know Metal Sonic's whereabouts would be. So she went straight to Eggman's control room. Without knocking first she opens the door and walks to Eggman

"Come to say goodbye?" Eggman asked.

Jasmine leaned over to look him in the face. "I will be soon. I just need to know where Metal Sonic is?"

Eggman leaned back in his chair taking in a deep breath

"I had a feeling you would ask for him. And i'm sorry to disappoint you but Metal has been placed out of commission. He needs a lot of updates so I decided to scrap him and build a newer model. So unfortunately Jassy you are on your own on this mission. However I can give you this necklace and we can communicate from there."

Eggman proceeds to pull a necklace out of a drawer and hands it over to Jasmine. The necklace was long, had a silver chain with a ruby gem in the center. The necklace dangled in her hand for a bit before deciding to put it on and hides the necklace under her dress.

Eggman noticed her disapproving look. He reassured her by placing a hand on her shoulder, disrupting her train of thought.

"Jazzy you're my most loyal helper, and I have full trust that you will do fine on your own."

A rush of confidence came to jasmine and she loved it

"Do you really think so? You always sent Metal with me just in case."

"I know I have, but I believe you are more than capable of doing this well on your own now. " Eggman replied as he pets her head gently as he sighs in grief

Jasmine nodded her head and walked out of the room without saying a word and her journey to the city of water began.

Jasmine preferred to walk, however she knew Eggman wanted that emerald ASAP so she took a small hoverboard to get there a bit faster. Without stopping for anything the trip took 3 hours. As soon as she reached a grassy cliff topcliff top she hops off her board and it folds itself into a pocket size cube. It was a cloudy windy day her hair swooned behind her as she noticed a storm was brewing in the distance. Estimating that she only had about a couple of hours before the storm came.

Quickly traveling up the hill on foot, Jasmine could hear the noise of people chatting and music playing in the distance. She knew she was close. The noise grew louder and louder until she saw buildings grow taller and taller; as she climbed up further and further. Then the moment had arrived; she was able to see the beautiful city in its entirety. No matter how many times Jasmine had been here it always amazed her. The people here are

very friendly even though they ignore her most of the time; and the culture is a lot of fun.

This is Jasmine's favorite location to visit from time to time. Knowing she couldn't do any sightseeing today she had a chaos emerald to find; that's priority one on her list. This emerald could be anywhere in this city it be like finding a needle in a haystack. Without wasting any time Jasmine calls Eggman to ask him if he had any signal indicating where it could be. Eggman was very quick to give her an answer. As if he looked it up ahead of time.

"Ah yes I figured you would need my help sooner or later so here you are. The Emerald is located deep inside the research lab underneath Soleanna." he explained clearly to make sure Jasmine got all of it.

Jasmine thanked Eggman for his help. Before she could hang up Eggman quickly replied.

"When you get home, I have a surprise for you." as he giggled under his breath. And the call was cut. Jasmine puts her communicator away in a pocket. And thought how odd it was for eggman to cut off like that.

 _He's an odd fella_

Jasmine thought to herself as she shrugged it off, and headed down to the city. Stopping by an Apple cart along the way. The cart owner had a look in his eye of recognition when he saw jasmine, still remaining silent the cart owner hands over a bag of apples and takes the money thanking for her service.

Jasmine takes an apple out of her bag and begins to snack on it. The apple was so gentle and sweet. With every bite she took. Going to throw away the core to nearby bin Jasmine

notices a big boat float by. Turning her head to have a better focus she notices a girl at one end of the boat. She was wearing a pure white dress, and her head was red as fire. The girl appears to look in Jasmines direction, which made her wave at the girl. And she got a happy wave in return, in which surprised Jasmine for whom is ignored by most people. Continuing her journey down endless roadways and bridges she finds herself blocked off by a massive gate. She somehow had to get in there. Try as she might she could not fit her tiny body between the bars her but just would not go through. Jasmine had to come up with a new plan, she had to take the long way around. Jasmine knew right then and there she had to go to " Kingdom Valley" and get into the research lab that way.

Looking behind her Jasmine noticed the storm clouds were peering closer and the citizens of Soleanna were putting everything indoors to prepare for the storm.

 _It's probably going to be a nasty storm. But I can't waste any time. I must get that emeral RAIN OR SHINE!_

Of set mind Jasmine turns on her heel and proceeds to walk towards the direction of Kingdom valley. A location rarely visited by many, due to the place being unstable and slowly falling apart so venturing in such a location will be dangerous. Thunder boomed right behind her with out so much as a flinch came from her, Jasmine kept on walking north-east. Walking for a few miles now rain started to pat on her shoulders until it became a shower.

" OH COME ON IT HAS TO RAIN NOW?" Jasmine yelled despite knowing very well this was all her fault.

 _Well Jasmine you chose not to wait out the storm, now you gotta do your job_

As Jasmine kept walking she could hear Eggman's voice repeat " I have a surprise for you" over and over in her mind. She could not stop thinking about what this surprise could possibly be.

 _Could he have upgraded Metal Sonic already?_

The topic remained in her mind the rest of the way. Suddenly her she lost her train of thought when she saw ruins of the old castle, and her mind was blown away by the architecture of the castle.

 _Oh this place is amazing! Why haven't I been here sooner? But why does this place feel so familiar to me? I can't worry about that right now. I need to get up higher._

Looking around her the only place she could find high enough to climb is the tallest tower of the old castle. Which did not look very stable.

 _Ehh maybe climbing an old tower may not be the best choice, I need to find another way. Hold on if the king was involved in this research lab, then the entrance must be inside the castle then. But where?_

Jasmine looked at the castle one last time in wonder before she headed toward it having no idea what lies ahead of her. But she had no choice it was the only way to the chaos emerald and she needed it. And she will do anything to get it, just for him.


End file.
